


Malfoy's Never Come Early a.k.a. If Equus was written by a Harry/Draco fan...

by StarRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose
Summary: How exactly did Harry find himself tied naked to a pole in a stable at Malfoy Manor? (Harry/Draco slash, anal, deepthroat, sexual use of riding whips, Master/Servant type dominance).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** Malfoy's Never Come Early a.k.a. If Equus was written by a Harry/Draco fan...  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** How exactly did Harry find himself tied naked to a pole in a stable at Malfoy Manor?  
 **Genre:** Romance/humour/hot sex ^_^  
 **Prompt:** from harrysexmagick : _"Malfoy Manor, a stable, roleplay, Dom!Draco/Sub!Harry"_ ****  
 **Warnings:** Un-betad but checked thoroughly, anal, deepthroat, sexual use of riding whips, Master/Servant type dominance.  
 **Feedback:**...is the ultimate love  
. **Word Count:** Around 3,800.  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter all belongs to JK Rowling.

** Malfoy’s Never Come Early a.k.a If Equus was written by a Harry/Draco fan… **

Harry was naked.

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered how he let himself get into this situation, especially as Lucius would be coming into the stables to do his and Draco’s weekly summer ride together in the country today.

Harry was kneeling, none too comfortably, on the straw laden floor of the stable barn. His hands were tied behind his back around a wooden support beam just in front of the stable doors, forcing him to kneel upright. The only other occupants of the barn were two horses, one white, one grey, standing in their stables behind him, the wooden half doors keeping them inside as they stood and chewed on their hay, tails swishing in the summer heat.

The barn doors were wide open right in front of Harry, letting the sun filter in through the trees, dancing patterns across the floor and Harry’s skin. This also meant that Harry and all his nakedness would be as plain as day to anyone who happened to walk past the barn door. Luckily being at Malfoy Manor in their private grounds that didn’t seem too likely.

Hopefully.

Harry thought back to how he came to be here and sighed, both from his own idiocy and in the remembrance of the seriously brilliant orgasm Draco had given him this morning, which was the reason of why he was currently in this situation.

Every summer Narcissa Malfoy would invite her son and Harry to stay at the Manor for a week or two, not liking to loose contact with her son since he and Harry were married and moved in together down in Cornwall three years ago. The first summer they were there, Harry found Draco had disappeared one Saturday afternoon, and in asking Narcissa if she knew where he was, was told he and Lucius had gone horse riding at 4 o’clock, something they used to do a lot when Draco was younger, and as he was back in the Manor for a while Lucius wanted to start it up again. Narcissa had apologised for neither Lucius or Draco not telling him what they were doing, but as Lucius, unlike his wife, never did find his likeness for Harry even after he married Draco, had most likely told Draco he had let Harry know what they were doing, when in fact hadn’t given it a seconds thought or care.

When Draco returned, swore about his father for lying to him, then also apologised to Harry and asked if he wanted to come with them next time, Harry declined, saying he’d never been on a horse and had no intention of doing so. Besides, he didn’t want to intrude on Draco’s father and son time, although honestly he just simply didn’t want to be glared at by Lucius the entire time either, though he didn’t tell Draco that. 

And so when Draco went for his ride, Harry occupied himself in the Manor, usually ending up talking with Narcissa with tea and biscuits on the patio. This was quite a normal procedure for the next year, and the year after that, but as Draco never rode a horse except when they were at the Manor, it had occurred to Harry for the first time in three years only this morning, that he’d never seen Draco in his riding gear.

He had mentioned this little fact to Draco at the worse possible time, the worst possible time being as Harry padded out of the adjoined bathroom into their large bedroom, wrapped in nothing but a fluffy peach towel ruffling his wet hair, when he was literally attacked by Draco, the towel ripped from his waist, and was thrown down on the bed on his back with lubricated fingers stretching his arse before he could even finish his train of thought!

Harry had given Draco the perfect opportunity to yet again get what he wanted. By telling him he’d never seen him in his riding gear and would like to, Draco had the bait to pull Harry in by refusing to dress as such until Harry did what he wanted, until Harry agreed he’d do anything Draco said, until Harry was screaming he’d let himself be tied naked to a horse and be paraded through Hogwarts grounds if Draco would just let him _cum_!!

The trademark smirk that slowly grew on Draco’s lips as Harry came down from his high and realised exactly what he’d just agreed to do, was always both a worry, and a turn on for Harry.

Draco wasn’t _quite_ as spiteful as to humiliate Harry as much as sending him off naked to Hogwarts, but it seemed he certainly had something similar, hence why Harry was currently naked as the day he was born, tied to a post in the Malfoy stables.

There was an old clock nailed to a wooden beam to his right, and Harry could see he’d been here for 20 minutes. His knees were aching, his arms were aching, in fact the only part of him that wasn’t complaining was his cock, which stood proud for all the world to see, Draco’s departing words still imprinted on it:

_“Stay here,” Draco purred, reaching round Harry and giving the ties around his wrist’s a firm but gently pull, making sure they weren’t going to come un-done, “and I’ll go and get changed. And then,” he whispered, his voice deeper as he licked around Harry’s left ear, making him shudder at the touch despite the warm air around them, “I’m going to come back, and you’re going to be my obedient little stable boy.”_

__

_With a painfully quick stroke of one finger up Harry’s semi-erect cock, causing him to gasp loudly in surprise and squirm towards Draco, Draco stood up, smiled possessively at his naked captive, and headed out the door, leaving them wide open._

__

Harry shifted his knees to try and get more comfortable, his cock desperately needing to be touched but in no way for Harry to do so. His glance at the clock also told him that if Draco didn’t get back soon, Lucius would come striding through the door. He didn’t know what Draco had planned, but it had just turned 3pm, an hour before Lucius would walk in here to ready the horses for their ride.

“Ah-hem.”

But that worried thought soon completely vanished from his mind as Harry looked up to see Draco, leaning against the side of the barn door, smirking at Harry, and gently tapping a black and white riding whip on the palm of his hand.

He wore a high neck white shirt underneath a deep dark navy blue dressage tailcoat, which had two rows of large gold fastenings at the front. His cream white jodhpurs left nothing to the imagination, and clung to his long slim legs as if they were a second skin. To complete the outfit, he wore a pair of knee high black leather riding boots, with another set of gold fastenings down the outer side of each boot.

Harry gaped, forgetting how to breathe as he stared at his unbelievably sexy husband, his cock seeming to reach out to him of its own accord. His throat went dry, and he swallowed audibly,

“Dra-“

“Well well well,” Draco interrupted, looking at his own hand that he was tapping with the whip, “what have we here? It would appear the stable boy has been a very _naughty_ boy, wouldn’t you say?” he asked, his eyes drifting upwards to Harry, whose throat had gone completely dry again.

“Tell me,” Draco continued, as he stepped away from leaning against the door frame and slowly walked towards Harry, “what has this naughty stable boy done for his Master to leave him all tied up like this?”

Draco stood directly in front of Harry, Harry’s face inches away from the prominent bulge of Draco’s cock trying to escape its tight confines. Harry had barely heard a word of what Draco had said, he still couldn’t breathe properly at what was happening, at how _gorgeous_ Draco looked, and at how much he wanted that bulge to be rammed inside him.

“I asked you a question.” Draco said harshly, and Harry jumped when he found the riding whip being pushed upwards firmly underneath his throat, forcing him to look up at Draco’s silver eyes.

Harry forced himself to remember what Draco had said, though it didn’t come out quite as planned, “I, err…I, I-I don’t know what I did.”

“Don’t know what I did _Master_.” Draco emphasised, pushing the whip up further making Harry lean his head right back against the pole.

“I don’t know what I did Master.” Harry repeated obediently, his heart racing madly at such an erotic scene.

Draco smiled eerily calm like and squatted down in front of him, before leaning forward and capturing Harry’s lips in a very gentle kiss, passing his wet tongue over Harry’s dry lips as Harry, having done nothing but knelt there for 20 minutes in a state of semi arousal, moaned even at that slight touch and tried to lean forward towards him. Draco however leant back away from him as if Harry hadn’t moved at all.

“What you’ve done, stable boy, is prove to your Master that you have no patience, no will power at all.” And at that remark, grabbed Harry’s cock and pumped it hard and fast but only twice, before letting go and letting the desperate moan that fell from Harry’s lips linger in his memory.

“God Draco please!” Harry pleaded, twisting his hands in a hopeless attempt to rid himself of his bindings.

A short sharp smack with the whip to the side of Harry’s arse made Harry gasp in both pleasure and pain and his cock twitch even further upwards towards Draco.

“Did I say you could speak?” Draco purred, and Harry shook his head quickly, afraid if he spoke it would come out as nothing more than a squeak.

“I think you need to be punished for this lack of will.” Draco continued, standing up and stepping over to a large rectangular tight bundle of hay at the side of the barn, kicking it over next to Harry.

Harry watched him with darkened eyes, breathless and so turned on he thought he may just cum from Draco talking to him like this. When Draco had finished arranging the hay bundle, he walked back in front of Harry, and without a word, took down the zip on his jodhpurs and let his own needy cock spring forth right in front of Harry’s face.

As if he was being controlled by another being Harry automatically tried to lean forward to take that delicious looking item into his mouth, but impressed with Draco’s own will, Draco drew back quickly before his lips could touch it. Draco smirked down at Harry, the want in his eyes so obvious he might as well have been holding a sign over his head saying, ‘FUCK ME FUCK ME _FUCK ME_!!’

“You want this?” Draco asked, gesturing to his own standing cock, amusement in his eyes as Harry squirmed forward trying to reach it.

“Well, first things first. You are to call me nothing but Master, understand?”

Harry nodded vigorously.

“You’re going to suck me,” Draco started matter-of-factly, “but you’re _not_ going to make me cum. You’re going to stop, and then I’m going to untie you. You are not allowed to touch yourself, or me, unless I say so. You’re going to lay down on your front on that hay there, and I’m going to fuck you, _hard_ , and _fast_ , and I’m going to make you cum, understand?”

Harry was practically drooling, his eyes never leaving Draco’s cock as it stood before him.

“And then when you’ve cum, you’re going to turn over, and you’re going to deep throat me, and that’s when you’re going to make me cum, all down your throat, and you’re going to lap it up aren’t you?”

Harry licked his lips at the very thought and nodded vigorously again.

Draco smiled, satisfied, “Good.”

And with that, stepped forward and let Harry’s hungry lips close around the tip of his cock. If Harry was supposed to do exactly as Draco said, then Draco didn’t mention anything about deep throating him right now, a skill Harry had perfected and always made Draco loose control, so Harry did as he was told. He sucked the tip, massaging it with his tongue, swirling it around the head and fitting as much of it into his mouth as he was apparently allowed. He could feel Draco’s fingers in his hair as he pulled back and angled his head lower, licking right from the base right to the tip, giving it sloppy wet kisses and long hard licks, before taking it whole once again, Draco’s hand on his head guiding him, pleased despite Draco’s overpowering dominance over him of Draco’s moan somewhere above him.

But his own need for Draco was getting desperate, he needed to be fucked, needed to be untied and fucked till all this pent up lust burst forth from him and he could feel normal again. Even kneeling on the floor no longer hurt, other parts of his body were far more needy now then the complaints of a hard floor.

He sucked harder, trying to get Draco to whatever point in his mind he had so he’d untie him. Spittle dribbled down his chin, unable to wipe it away, but he continued to lavish on Draco’s cock like it was the most delicious ice cream he’d ever had.

He suddenly felt Draco’s hand in his hair tighten involuntary.

“Stop.” Came the command, and Harry pulled away, licking at his lips as Draco stepped back. “Very good.” Draco smiled; his cheeks slightly more pink then they were earlier. 

“Are you going to untie me now Master?” Harry asked, in the most soppy obedient voice he could manage, looking up at Draco through his long eyelashes.

Draco seemed to falter slightly at what Harry knew to be an adorable look on his face (Draco had said so before), but it passed quickly, and Draco headed round behind Harry and the pole, bending down to untie his hands.

“Remember stable boy, you are not to touch yourself. Lay on your front on the hay.” Draco ordered, and as soon as Harry felt the ties loosen, did exactly that. Stretching only momentarily to make sure his legs and arms still worked, Harry got up and now knelt forward across the hay square, ignoring his complaining knees, and making sure not to touch himself. He wanted to give no reason to Draco to stall this promised fuck.

He watched from over his shoulder as Draco stood behind him, lathering his cock with lube (where had he been hiding _that_?), the riding whip hanging from a loop around his wrist. Harry groaned quietly at the thought of what Draco may do with that whip, and with one last lustful look at Draco’s knee high leather boots and slender legs, turned his head and rested his chin on his arm as he knelt there on the hay and waited, legs wide and arse eager.

Unfortunately he had the lovely view of the white horses arse, but the grey one in the stable to the right had its head over its stable door, and seemed to be eyeing Harry as it chewed slowly on the hay in its mouth.

“Master,” Harry said quietly, wanting to keep Draco as pleased as possible and not ruin the moment, “What if your father comes here early?” The horses were a very good reminder that Lucius could walk in here at any moment. He couldn’t see the clock now.

“Oh you should know by now my little stable boy,” came Draco’s voice behind him, and Harry felt the tip of the riding whip touch the back of his neck, before it was slowly run down his spine, “Malfoy’s _never_ come early.” 

And just as Harry felt the tip of Draco’s cock by his entrance, Draco plunged forward, burying himself right to the hilt as Harry cried out in shock and pain and pleasure all combined into one. The sting of being unprepared flittered between teeth clenching pain and gasping pleasure, as it always did if Draco took him like this.

The white horse in front of them neighed loudly, shocked by the sudden noise, and turned around grumpily in its stable to see what had disturbed it. Harry now had two curious looking horses staring at him, but he had no time to feel embarrassed by an audience, Draco didn’t give him time for that as he pulled out quickly and plunged back in again, Harry crying out once more.

Draco held on tightly to Harry’s hips as he continued to bury himself in his tight heat, sinking inside over and over again, quickening his pace, Harry reduced to nothing but loud moans and pants, his own cock bobbing as his whole body was pushed back and forth with Draco’s rhythm. 

The grey horse that had been watching them, apparently now bored with the show, swallowed the hay it was chewing and turned around in its stable. The white horse however didn’t seem to be able to take its eyes away, and just stood there, staring at Harry.

Harry was beginning to feel like he’d been aroused and erect for hours. Draco still hadn’t given him permission to touch himself, but when Draco suddenly thrust forward extra hard straight onto that certain little bundle of nerves, the words tumbled from Harry’s mouth before he could stop them

“Oh God Draco touch me!” he gasped, clinging to the string wrapped around the hay, the white horse tapping a hoof on the stone floor almost as if it was agreeing.

But Draco’s only answer was to continue to fuck him, fast and deep, now so hard that the bundle of hay Harry was lying on was starting to shift forwards with every thrust towards the horse, Harry panting and moaning, eyes tightly shut and groans becoming desperate.

“I _thought_ I _told_ you to _call_ me _Master_!” Draco demanded, every emphasized word being an extra hard plunge forward, Harry crying out every time as Draco hit that spot inside him, causing his entire body to shiver with pleasure.

“ _Please_!” was the only word Harry could muster, his voice higher and desperately urgent, trying to cling on to the hay that was still shifting forward inch by inch, “Oh God!”

Harry was sure he’d explode if Draco didn’t touch him, but his eyes shot open when he suddenly felt the riding whip slid over his cock, followed by an extremely welcome hand which began to pump it in time with the thrusts.

Harry felt so relieved to finally have Draco’s hand where he needed it. He pushed back with every thrust, Draco plunging in and out of him, the pressure building dangerously inside him, his head thrashing from side to side with the overwhelming pleasure that was soaring through his body.

Harry barely heard through his cloud of lust Draco’s words of, “You’re going to cum right now.” Before he felt the riding whip come down swift and hard on his right thigh, and Harry screamed, his hands ripping clumps of hay away from the bundle and cumming forcefully over the hay and floor, spurting over and over again in one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

He barely had time to catch his breath before he felt Draco’s hands turning him over and sitting him up on the hay. He looked up, a sated smile on his face as Draco stood, wide legged, holding his hard cock out to Harry’s mouth, 

“Deep throat.”

Harry all too welcomed his favourite eating dish, and took Draco’s cock around his lips, raising his arms and grabbing on to Draco’s arse underneath the tailcoat and pushing his hips forward harshly, taking his cock all the way to the end, the blond curls of hair tickling Harry’s nose.

Draco moaned deeply, feeling the smoothness around his cock as Harry began to make quick work of any resolve Draco had left. Bobbing his head back and forth rapidly, feeling Draco’s hot cock at the back of his throat, Harry squeezed Draco’s arse cheeks just as Draco entwined his hand in Harry’s hair again, watching as his cock disappeared into that wet recess.

It only took a few more deep sucks before Draco’s hand tightened in Harry’s hair, a deep groan rumbled from his chest and he threw his head back and…

“DRACO?!”

…yelped in shock, pulled out of Harry’s mouth and cam hard all over his husbands face, unable to stop the force of his own orgasm as in a state of ecstasy and horror, looked at his father out the corner of his eyes who stood by the open barn door, adorned in full matching riding gear, and the expression of a dumbfounded fish on his face.

Harry, who barely had time to see Lucius standing there before shutting his eyes quickly against the onslaught of cum, decided not to open them again. Instead he just sat there on the hay, naked, face covered in cum, and knowing that what parts of his face you _could_ see were burning bright red. Hopefully if he kept his eyes closed long enough Lucius would just disappear of his own accord.

“Father.” said Draco, trying to sound as normal as possible, though still shaky as he tried to subtly place his spent cock back inside his jodhpurs. “You’re...err…early.” he said, taking a non too subtle deep breath to try and calm his high.

Lucius, not surprisingly, seemed to be frozen to the spot. Even though his son had just spoke, he couldn’t remove his eyes from the space Draco’s cock had just been, spurting out over his least favourite person on the planet.

“Yes…” he eventually said, in a voice barely above a whisper, “…your mother wanted to have dinner early today…”

His mouth returned to the gaping expression he’d had before, still unable to look away from the white mess over Harry’s face.

Draco coughed, “Well…perhaps we had…miss today’s ride then?” Draco suggested hopefully, as his father finally drew his eyes away from Harry and stared at his son.

“Yes...” he replied cautiously, eyes wide and expression stunned, before he took one quick look back at Harry, another back at Draco, coughed awkwardly, and slowly turned around, walking out the barn so slowly it was as if he walked any faster he might faint from shock.

When he disappeared from view, Draco finally turned to look at Harry, still sitting on the hay, eyes screwed up as tightly as possible against the thought of his father-in-law seeing him in such a state. 

Even if it was just to hide the thought that he’d just been caught cumming by his father, Draco couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on Harry’s face, “You can open your eyes now.” Draco said, and Harry slowly reached up to his eyes, wiping away the cum and peering up at Draco with a look of utter embarrassment.

“I thought you said Malfoy’s never come early?” he said, and behind him the white horse neighed heartily, and Harry was sure it was laughing at him.

*****

Later that night, when Lucius and Narcissa were getting ready for bed, Narcissa had finally got out of Lucius why he hadn’t gone riding, and why he had look so stunned all day and refused to look at his son.

“It’s alright dear,” she said, patting him on the arm lovingly, “I’ll get the strap on out tonight.”

**The End.**

_Authors note:_ Now wouldn’t you like to see _that_ on stage?


End file.
